


A New Life

by dreamerforever_5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforever_5/pseuds/dreamerforever_5
Summary: Elain gives birth to a baby girl.





	A New Life

Azriel appeared in the doorway, his breathing shallow. 

He'd flown all the way back to the townhouse when he'd heard the news, flown faster than the wind could carry him. 

He was supposed to be there when it happened, be at her side from start to finish. But he wasn't, because it wasn't supposed to happen yet. 

The day Elain had run up to him, a glowing smile plastered on her face, had been the happiest day of his long immortal life. 

"You're going to be father!" 

It was the first thing she said to him after he'd been gone for a few days, doing his job as spymaster. 

Too shocked to actually say something, Azriel simply picked Elain up and twirled her around.   
A laugh that still made his heart stop its beating escaped from her mouth, and he smiled at her. 

His wife. 

They'd built a nursery together, next to their room in the townhouse. 

The Inner Circle had come to help, congratulating them. They commented how the couple radiated joy as they laughed and worked together. Joy that could only come from a baby on the way. 

Now, as Azriel struggled against his brothers to get in the room, he felt only panic. 

"Get him out!" 

Rhysand clenched his teeth as his muscles strained against the force that was Azriel. Cassian only pushed harder in response. 

Trashing against them, Azriel could do nothing when he was pushed out of the room. Away from Elain. 

"Let me in." 

He said it with such lethal calm that both Cassian and Rhysand stiffened, ready to give everything to keep their brother from the room. 

Just as Azriel relaxed, a blood chilling scream erupted from the room. 

"Elain!" 

Azriel started trashing again, trying with all his might to get to his wife. To the female he loved. To Elain. 

There was a sudden cry from the room again, though this time it was a different cry. It was the cry of an infant, screaming to get oxygen in her lungs. 

Both Cassian and Rhysand visibly relaxed, allowing Azriel to push past them. 

Just a second too late came the whisper from the room telling them to not let Azriel in. To wait outside. 

As Azriel stormed in, Mor turned around, the baby in her arms. 

"She's beautiful. She has your hair, but other than that she is the perfect replica of Elain." 

Mor was smiling, but there was something in her eyes that made Azriel's whole body go rigid. Something wasn't right. 

He swirled around and his attention fell on the bed. 

Blood. So much blood. 

The sheets were covered in blood and on top of them was Elain. 

Rushing to her side Azriel could only stare, his body trembling and shaking. Then he sank to his knees. 

His eyes slowly drifted to the new life in Mor's arms, before going back to his wife. His wife who had given everything for their child. 

Everything, including her life. 

Azriel cried then, something he hadn't done since the day he was freed from his dark prison. He cried, while around him he could hear people trying to comfort him, talking to him. He did not care. Only when his daughter was handed to him, he looked up, meeting the tear stained eyes of the Morrigan. 

They had both seen birth and death many times, though he never knew that it could hurt so much, yet be such a miraculous day. 

The Cauldron had given him a beautiful life, but the Mother took another one in its place.


End file.
